


Vibrant Colors

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Based off of Colors by Halsey, First Kiss, Frerard, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's whole life up until now, everything had been blue. Different shades of the sad color painting everything. It was just how he saw the world and he never knew that his best friend saw it different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrant Colors

Gerard's whole life up until now, everything had been blue. Different shades of the sad color painting everything. It was just how he saw the world and he never knew that his best friend saw it different. 

For Frank, everything was red. Angry, aggressive red. Different shades through out his everyday. He never knew Gerard was a whole new color. 

It happened when the pair were smoking outside right outside of the art room where both if the boys never saw the same color. 

Gerard glanced over, watching Frank's dark lips exhale the whispy light smoke. Frank caught his gaze. Gerard stood infront of him, searching his irises for something more only to come up with the same blue. 

Frank's hand dropped to his side. He leaned back against the wall, looking off and seeing nothing but red. It was irritating, such an abusive color. 

Gerard new what his friend was feeling. Their world just didn't seem right, like it was missing something important. Gerard's world was missing Frank's.

Gerard walked in front of Frank, knowing it was now or never. Gerard had to make a change. Make his world vibrant. 

Gerard reached his hand up to stroke Frank's cheek lightly, gasping when he saw something he didn't even know how to comprehend. 

He looked at Frank's cheek, it was as if the blue was chipping off and disappearing into fairy dust. Under was a dull something, a whole new world. 

Gerard looked back at his hand, his fingers were the same as where he touched on Frank's face. "What's wrong?" 

Frank's question caught Gerard off guard and broke his heart all at once. "You don't see it?"

"What are you talking about?" Gerard looked up and saw Frank's eyes glowing not blue but a wild, tortured flame. 

"Your eyes." Not Gerard but Frank says, staring right back at Gerard. "You're different." They both mumble at the same time.

Gerard's eyes where lonely and heartbroken, taking Frank over with a whole new set of emotions. 

Gerard was the first one to close the gap, pressing his lips firmly to Frank's. Both of them had their eyes closed but they could feel the outside changing.

Frank's world was no longer miserable and Gerard's wasn't depressing. When they parted, everything was magnificent. 

Gerard wasn't lonely, Frank wasn't afraid. Life held a whole new pallet and it left the two breathless. 

Frank jaw dropped as he looked up, it was like the most beautiful hallucination he could never imagine. 

Gerard was stuck starring at Frank. His eyes weren't angry, they were sparkling with little bits and pieces of different new colors. His lips weren't chapped and dull, they were vibrant and made Gerard want them even more. 

"Frankie, I think we're soul mates."


End file.
